One Fine Day in the Yucatan
by nineteennintytwo
Summary: Piratess-Bell's November challenge. Tumen is living a peacefull life in the Yucatan with his wife and five children, until Jack Sparrow shows up with a proposition. Oneshot. OLD STORY.


Wow! Written up all in one night! That's got to be a record for me! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this! Oh, and I did find these Mayan names on Google, although they need to be pronounced correctly. Hunapu is pronounced wan-a-pwa, Balam is pronounced bah-LAM, Camazotz is pronounced ka-MaH-SoTS, Mulac is pronounced MO-Las, Naum is pronounced NA-OM, and Cocijo is pronounced KoKE-ho. At least, that's what the website said.

Disclaimer: I own Tumen's wonderful family, but I don't own Tumen. Nor do I own Jack.

* * *

One Fine Day In The Yucatan

As the Caribbean sun rose over the eastern horizon, the Mayan leader awoke from his slumber, to find his wife's side of the bed empty. Although this was not surprising, as Tumen knew that his wife, Hunapu, needed to do the daily chores that the other women of the village did as well. Being married to the village Chief didn't change her routines. Tumen wiped the sleepy dust from his eyes, before shifting his legs round over the side of the bed, placing them down on the soft ground. He sat there for some moments, taking in the quiet atmosphere, before standing up and plodding out of his sleeping quarters, and into the ones that belonged to his five children.

He poked his head round the door frame, to find his four-year-old son, Cocijo, still asleep. His four daughters, on the other had, were not in their beds, so Tumen assumed that they were out helping their mother with the chores. There was his eldest daughter Balam, who was twelve. Then there was Camazotz, who was ten. Then Mulac, who had just only turned eight. And finally there was Naum, who was at the young age of six.

Just as he was about to leave, Cocijo's eyes blinked open. He moaned, before sitting up in his bed and rubbing his eyes. After gazing around the room for a couple of moments, he finally spotted his father standing in the doorway.

"Papa!" he exclaimed, leaping out of bed and hurrying across the room to embrace his father in a hug.

"Good morning, my son," Tumen greeted him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Papa!" Cocijo answered, letting his father go from his tight embrace.

"Well in that case," Tumen said, wrapping his arm around the boy, "let me tell you a story about when I was a lad."

* * *

Half an hour later, Tumen had told his son everything about when he had been kidnapped by Pirates and sold into slavery, and about how he met Jean, and the notorious Jack Sparrow. Cocijo listened in awe, gasping at all the exciting bits.

"Will Jack ever come back here?" he asked his father.

"I doubt it," Tumen answered. "He's a very busy Pirate. I doubt after eighteen years he'd just show up out of the blue."

Suddenly, two of Tumen's daughters, Mulac and Naum, came hurrying up to him.

"Papa! Papa!" the called. "There's a boat in the cove!"

Tumen immediately lifted Cocijo off his lap and stood up.

"How big?" he asked his daughters.

"Not very big, Papa," Mulac said. "There's only one person in it."

"Balam and Camazotz are ready to help him, but we came to tell you in case this man was dangerous," Naum added.

Tumen thought this through. If this man was in a single boat, it probably meant that he was not much of a threat. And more likely than not, he was probably just a cast away who needed food and water. So, Tumen followed his daughters down to the beach, his son tagging along behind him. Once he got there, Balam and Camazotz were helping this new arrival pull his boat up the beach.

"Be careful with my ship, lasses!" the man said.

"But it's just a boat?" Balam questioned.

"It's still a ship to me!" the man told her.

Tumen couldn't help but pick up on this. The way this man talked reminded him of someone. He looked the new arrival up and down, and noticed that his clothing was familiar, too. But he couldn't put his finger on where he had seen him.

"Papa, you're here!" Camazotz exclaimed, noticing her father standing on the beach.

At this, the man turned to face Tumen, and the Mayan got the shock of his life. He suddenly realized where he had seen this man before.

"Jack?" he asked. "Jack Sparrow?"

"The one and only!" Jack said, bowing. "But who might you be?"

"It's me; Tumen," Tumen said.

Jack squinted, before his face lightened up in recognition.

"Tumen!" he exclaimed. "Good to see you, lad!"

"You're Jack Sparrow?" Cocijo asked, stepping out from behind his father.

"Of course I am!" Jack said, before turning back to Tumen. "Been telling the village kids about me then, eh?"

"Cocijo is my son," Tumen said.

Jack seemed surprised by this.

"Your son?" he asked.

"Yes," Tumen continued. "And these are my four daughters; Balam, Camazotz, Mulac and Naum."

Jack looked at each of the five children with a raised eyebrow.

"I can see you've been very busy," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Jack, not in front of the children," Tumen told him.

Before any more could be said, a woman made her way over. She had long black hair and a beautifully curved body, and wore the typical Mayan clothing.

"Tumen, who is this?" she asked.

"Oh, Hunapu, this is Jack Sparrow," Tumen introduced. "Jack, this is my wife; Hunapu."

Jack looked the woman up and down.

"Wow, you've got yourself a fine catch there, Tumen," he commented.

Thankfully, Hunapu had a good sense of humour, so didn't take this as an offence. She laughed, making Tumen smile. Her laugh was one of the things he loved about her.

"So what brings you here, Jack?" Tumen asked, turning back to his old friend.

"Well, I was hoping I could convince you of something," Jack explained, "if you don't mind talking privately."

Hunapu got the message.

"Oh, sure," she said. "Come on, girls. You too, Cocijo."

The four girls and Cocijo followed Hunapu back up to the village, leaving Jack and Tumen standing alone.

"Um...do you want to come and speak in my hut?" Tumen asked.

Jack shrugged.

"Sure, why not!" he said.

He followed Tumen back up to his hut on the hill, where they sat cross-legged on the dirt floor inside.

"Would you like some Xoloitzcuintli, Jack?" Tumen offered with a slight grin.

Jack rolled his tongue in disgust.

"Not thanks," Jack said. "Small, hairless dogs aren't the most satisfactory meals in the world. Frankly, I preferred that alligator stew we had that time in New Orleans."

Tumen chuckled.

"So, what decided to bring you back here after eighteen years?" Tumen asked. "I doubt you just wanted to come here and say 'hi'."

"Can't an old friend just stop by and say 'hi', once in a while?" Jack asked innocently.

Tumen raised an eyebrow at him, so Jack gave up.

"All right; you got me!" he said, raising his hands up in surrender. "I came here to make a proposition to you."

"What sort of proposition?" Tumen asked.

From inside his coat, Jack took out a roll of charts and lied them down in front of the Mayan Chief.

"I'm making a proposition, for you to join me on a quest to find the Fountain of Youth," he explained. "All I need is a ship, a crew, and I'm ready to go."

"Well you won't find either here," Tumen said.

"I know that!" Jack said. "I was actually hoping to track down Arabella, since she's now Captain of the Fleur. And I was hoping if she had stopped by here recently."

Tumen raised an eyebrow. He was pretty sure that Jack was intending to do more with Arabella than sail with her.

"Well, the last time she was here was when her mother was still alive," Tumen said. "And that was a few years back."

Jack shrugged.

"Can't blame a bloke for trying," he said. "I was also hoping to find that Tim Hawk fellow, and maybe go and get Jean and that wife of his. That Lakshmi girl. But they both live in Libertalia, and that's in Madagascar. I'll need a ship to get there."

"So why come here?" Tumen asked.

"Well, it was the closest, for a start," Jack said. "Plus I needed to ask you if you had seen Arabella. But also, like I said before, I'm asking you if you want to join me. Think about it, mate. The Fountain of Youth. Immortality right in the very palm of your hand. How can you not pass that up?"

Tumen sighed. That did sound rather exciting, but he knew his duties, and that they always came first.

"I'm sorry, Jack," he apologized. "As much as I would like to go with you, I can't. I can't just abandon my people, or my family. If I die, I'm leaving them with no one. And the next in line for Chief Leader is Cocijo, and he's only four. Maybe eighteen years ago I would, but I have duties now. As a father, as a husband, and as a leader."

"I understand, mate," Jack said, although he did look disappointed. "You gave up the life of adventure for the family life. Most do."

"Jack, maybe I could try and make it up to you?" Tumen suggested. "The village mystic may be able to help find Arabella."

* * *

So, half an hour later, the two men had visited the mystic, who told Jack that Arabella was docked in New Orleans, and would be there for quite some time. After thanking her, Tumen and Jack stepped out of her hut and back into the sunlight.

"Well, it was good to see you again, Jack," Tumen said, holding out his hand.

Jack took it, shaking it.

"Likewise," he said. "But if you do happen to change your mind..."

"Unlikely," Tumen said. "My place is here."

"Suit yourself," Jack said, before they both walked back down to the beach.

They pushed the boat out into the water, and Tumen held it steady as Jack climbed in.

"Good luck with Arabella," Tumen called, winking.

"Ha ha, very funny!" Jack called back, before sailing away into the horizon.

Tumen watched him go, shaking his head.

"Same old Jack," he said to himself, before turning back round and wandering back to the village, where his family were waiting for him.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you all think!


End file.
